Poem Book
by codegirl96
Summary: Pretty much all my poems no matter their subject
1. My Soul to Take

**Okay so my first poem is pretty much my extended version of the children's bedtime prayer "My Soul to Take". I thought of this during History class.**

**Disclaimer: All mine except for the prayer at the beginning.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Soul to Take<strong>

Now I lay me down to sleep  
>I pray thy Lord my soul to keep<br>If I should die before I wake  
>I pray thy Lord my soul to take<br>If I should live for other days  
>I pray thy Lord to guide my ways<p>

And should the ground begin to shake  
>I pray thy Lord my hands He'll take<br>For when the day turns into night  
>For my soul thy Lord will fight<br>Guide me from the gates of Hell  
>And lead me to thy Heaven's well<p>

Hold me up on silver wings  
>Don't let me fall for lesser things<br>Dear God my Lord rescue me  
>I pray to you on bended knees<br>Don't let me fall to the flames below  
>I pray thy Lord my life I owe<p>

You gave your son to rid my sin  
>And asked of me my trust to win<br>So here I give you blood and bone  
>My life it is you now own<br>Take this heart from my chest  
>And lead me to eternal rest<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I was quite proud of myself for this one, usually I can't write poems like this. Heck! I can barely write poems at all!<strong>

**My friend said this actually sounded like a prayer which I guess I was kinda going for without realizing it so Yay!**

**Tell me what you think! Review!**


	2. It Is To You

**Disclaimer: Mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>It Is To You<strong>

When I wake in the darkness of night  
>It is you who rids my fright<br>When my sight is blocked by tears  
>It is you who conquers my fears<br>That is why I give my life  
>So that I may end the strife<p>

Lord God redeemer the one who saves  
>The one who's son his life he gave<br>It is to you the soldier cries  
>It is to you he prays don't let me die<br>It is to you the people pledge man and wife  
>It is to you they pray to bond their life<p>

It is to you a mother calls  
>It is to you she prays her son doesn't fall<br>It is to you a sister prays  
>It is you she asks to guide her brother's way<br>it is to you a father hopes  
>It is to you he prays he can cope<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	3. Cold

**If this poem isn't that good it's because it was originally suposed to be a short story.**

**Disclaimer: Mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cold<strong>

I wake to my alarm  
>And for a moment I feel the warmth I miss<br>For one sweet moment I feel bliss  
>But all to soon that warmth is replace by cold<br>And I feel myself freeze, my life on hold

It is not a coldness you feel  
>It is not a coldness a blanket can heal<br>It is the chill of emptiness  
>it is the chill of a heart with something a miss<p>

I step into the shower, the water turning my skin red  
>But to soon I realize the warmth is only in my head<br>I go to school and all I see is a sea of faces  
>People with their secrets and their hiding places<p>

This chill that is, becomes part of my being  
>Part of the picture people are seeing<br>I go through the day the same as the last  
>And wonder if this chill will ever past<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I would just like to state that I'm not depressed, I may be a little lonely but I'm not depressed.<strong>

**Review please!**


	4. Sky

**Sorry my last to poems have been short, here's a longer poem. Yay!**

**Thought up while staring at the sky outside a window during math class.**

**Disclaimer: Mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sky<strong>

I look at this sky and try to understand  
>Why it seems like such a wonderland<br>this fantastic sight with all of its hues  
>Its most common color a beautiful blue<br>And as this color fades away  
>Storms roll in with their shades of gray<p>

Its lightning flashes something I long to hold  
>As it lights the sky with its gold<br>Soon the day starts to roll away  
>Sky turning orange in a beautiful way<br>And as the night begins to come  
>The sky goes violet, the day is almost done<p>

When midnight arrives the dark is here  
>The sky is black everywhere<br>It is this darkness the people fear the most  
>Because it is the darkness that is the demon's host<br>for it is always creatures of night never day  
>Atleast that's what the myths always say<p>

The sky is beauty and life the same  
>It holds the sun, the moon, the rain<br>It is the sky to which we sing  
>It is the sky in which we earn our wings<br>So give praise to God and the sky above  
>And pray your soul will soar like the dove<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	5. Faces

**Another short poem, number 5!**

**Again writen during math class.**

**Disclaimer: Mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Faces<strong>

I look around this room and all I see are faces  
>Their minds in different places<br>Different races and skin, places of birth  
>But in the end what is it worth<br>Russian, Indian, Irish the same  
>German, African, Mexican all have came<p>

I look around this hall filled with persons  
>All with different meanings and reasons<br>I wonder why we never treat each other the same  
>I wonder why we never share the blame<br>Because all we are are faces  
>Just bodies covered in laces<p>

Eyes of different colors that's all we are  
>Just teens learning and driving cars<br>We all have hearts that are so alike  
>But still we tell others to take a hike<br>Why I ask do we treat each other that way  
>When our likeness is what makes us today<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	6. I Want to Be

**I wrote this one earlier today.**

**Disclaimer: Mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Want to Be<strong>

I want to know why I feel so blue  
>Please if you could give me a clue<br>Why do I feel like this body is not mine  
>But still I tell everyone I am fine<br>Why do I feel frozen, please tell me why  
>I can't shake this feeling no matter how hard I try<p>

I want to be known I really do  
>I want to be known and maybe loved too<br>I want to be seen and also heard  
>I don't want my name to be just another word<br>I don't want to be different, like how I've been treated  
>I don't want people to think that I'm conceited<p>

People call me a bitch, well maybe that's true  
>But please don't forget I have feelings like you<br>I have a heart, a mind, and eyes that see  
>I'm not just a rock or even a tree<br>I have a nose, a mouth, and ears to hear  
>I have people in life who are very dear<p>

I'm not just a face  
>I'm not out of place<br>I have a life  
>And I have strifes<br>I may not be perfect, I'm not a dove  
>But please don't forget, I just want to be loved<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Again I'm not depressed, I'm just lonely.<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
